


What the fuck is an Achievement Hunter?

by Shelbs



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-23 14:10:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2550422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shelbs/pseuds/Shelbs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you are born your blood is tested to see what job you are meant to have. It makes the world a better place. No more homeless, Jobless people. Everyone has a place in this world. </p><p>But what the fuck is an Achievement Hunter?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Geoff Ramsey

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys I hope you like this! I'm not sure how many chapters it'll be. I love feedback but be kind with me ok.   
> Thanks for reading!!

“Mrs. Ramsey, We need to take little Geoff here for the blood test you know the rules ma’am”. The deep voiced doctor said talking the newborn from her hands. The baby cried as the doctor took his blood handing back to the loving mother. 

3 years before the birth of Geoff Ramsey the Government found a way to see what job the person was meant to have. It was good for all it would mean no more homeless, jobless people. No more spending trillions of dollars on a college only to find you didn't belong. It was wonderful. The world seemed brighter when everyone knew their place in it. 

But today wasn't bright. Not for The Ramsey. 

“Achievement hunter?? What the fuck is that?’ Mr. Ramsey asked the doctor.  
“I’m.. I’m not sure sir. We assure you that the test is right but if you wish we can run it again.” The doctor said unsure of his own answer 

They ran the test three more times each time the words Achievement hunter flashed on the screen. 

“This isn't the first time something like this has happened sir. I’m sure your son will be fine, After all this is fate.” The doctor said before leaving the room. 

Mr. Ramsey looked at his son, Same blue eyes and dark hair, so much for a good life. 

 

\--

When Geoff was 8 he asked his dad what a ‘Achievement hunter’ was, and when his father came up with no answer Geoff figured it was just something secret like a spy or something cool like that. 

\--  
When he was 13 he had no place in school. Everyone had split up into learning curves for there jobs and it left Geoff with a the mundane workers and the stay at home fathers and mothers. 

He wouldn't lie, he was angry about being an ‘Achievement Hunter’ No one in the fucking world seemed to know what it was and he was angry. No friends, No help, Not another person seemed to have the words flash on there screen as well. It made the 13 year old angry. Geoff wanted to know how his life would be. That was the whole fucking point of the test. To make life easier, to assure to people that they had a place in this god forsaken world. 

\-- 

life only got harder for Geoff. Kids in his middle school shunned him for his lack of a proper job. The only time someone would even look in his direction was to call him a name or pick a fight. 

Freshman year was hell. Geoff got into so many fights the school didn't even know what to do with him. His parents were at wits end trying to help their son. 

“Geoff you have to stop fighting with other kids” His mother said kindly at dinner.  
“What am I meant to do mom? Let them kick my ass?” Geoff spat back. 

This wasn't the first time they had this conversation and Geoff was tired of his mother thinking he was the one starting it. 

“Don’t use that language with your mother Geoffrey” His father said sternly.  
“There is no use in fighting it. I should just drop out! No one even knows what a fucking Achievement hunter is” Geoff yelled standing and heading to his room. 

Geoff’s father called after him but the slam of the door was enough of an answer for them.  
They loved their son, but he was right. Achievement Hunter wasn't anything to anyone. 

The next day Geoff got into a fight with two ‘doctors’. They were taller and stronger than Geoff but that wouldn't stop him from standing his ground. It didn't take long for teachers to break it up.

And Geoff was sent home with a black eye and a paper that said for him to never return. 

\--

“What are we meant to do with him? He has to finish high school. We have to do something” Geoff overheard his mother crying to his father. 

“I know sweetheart. I know. Maybe we can call someone? See if anyone else has that job title?” 

“Yeah.. Maybe. In the mean time my sister says she’ll take him for a while. So he can go to school still. Once we find jobs in Austin we’ll move out too.” His mother said sniffling

Geoff should’ve been mad. He should be angry with his mother and father for shipping him off to Austin Texas, But he wasn’t. Why would he be? He had no friends, and barely a family dynamic. 

So he got on the plane with no fuss. He started school at Austin high with no fuss, and when kids wanted to beat him up he let them. He figured that it was better than to fight at this point.  
He kept quiet and hung his head low. Taking punches and names like water off a ducks back. 

He didn't talk to anyone 

Until the day Jack Pattillo walked into his math class.


	2. Jack Pattillo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geoff finds Jack and a place where he belongs.

“We should put him in a higher math. Let's face the facts Mary we.. we don’t know what Achievement hunters are or what they do.” Jack overheard the conversation that his parents were having. 

Jack was numb to the title of Achievement hunter at this point. When people who ask what it was he would merely just shrug and say something along the lines of “I’ll find out one day”.

and that he believed. Achievement hunter was just a word right now, But Jack knew that one day it’ll have a meaning behind it. 

His mother and father were determined to find out what it was before that day though. They put him in every specialized class hoping one would stick, and a few did. Jack was very fond of Journalism and teach classes,and now they wanted to put him in math for the Doctors and engineers. He knew they wanted whatever he was to be successful and smart but something told Jack that this harder math would be hell. 

Boy was he right. Jack started freshman year at Austin High in a special math class. The A he used to have in math quickly slipped to a D. The kids in the class didn’t like him much either. Most the time bullying and fighting was no issue for Jack, but the kids in his math class didn’t like the fact that he was there without having the specified job titles.

Jack kept to himself but had a few friends he would talk to. Jack got lucky and met a actor/filmmaker Joel Heyman. Joel, a year older than Jack, made sure no one fucked with him. Along with his other filmmaker and teach friends Burnie Burns and Gus Sorola life wasn't too bad. 

“Mom, dad, I know it’s only been a few months but i’m just no good at this math. Do you think i could go back down to normal math?” Jack asked over dinner one night. He knew that it would disappoint his parents, but he couldn't do it. 

“If that’s what you want Jack” His father said smiling kindly at him. 

“Why does Jack get to pick his math class?” His younger sister asked. At the young age of 8 she’ll never understand the situation Jack was in. 

She was a nurse. At least she would make her family proud. Jack thought to himself. 

his sister never got an answer. It was easier for some things to be left unexplained. 

 

The next day in school Jack made his way to his new math class. 

“Oh yes Mr. Pattillo. You can sit right there in the back next too, Uh Ramsey.”

Jack took his seat next to the tall man who doesn’t look like a freshman at all. 

Jack noticed the tired blue eyes glancing at him though the lesson. Most kids didn’t move classes in the middle of the year so he figured the man was confused about why he did. That was a story Jack would tell him another day. 

“Jack” He said with a bright smile holding out a hand. 

Geoff looked at him funny trying to decipher if this was a joke or not. After a few seconds he shrugged and took Jacks hand. 

“Nice to meet you. I’m Geoff” Geoff smiled slightly. 

“So? You sure you're a freshman? you look like you could at least be a junior” Jack said letting out a laugh. 

Geoff laughed at that and Jack noticed how inviting his laugh was “I could say the same about you buddy look at that beard.”

Jack took a liking to Geoff and his contagious laughter, and soon enough four became five. 

Geoff liked Jack, Burnie, Joel, and Gus. he was finally kinda happy. No one asked what his job was and he figured he would at least keep these friends for a few months before they found out and abandoned him. 

He found out his new friends liked gaming as much as he did. They didn’t have much gaming wise but they still had fun. Geoff also was happy to find out that Jack and Burnie also liked journalism and writing as much as he did. Geoff soon transferred to Journalism class and for the first time in a long time he forgot about whatever Achievement hunter was. 

That was until the day a kid pushed him in the hall. 

“Hey what the fuck is your problem man” Joel hissed at the guy helping Geoff up.  
“I don’t know you tell me Heyman. Your the one who hangs out with nobodies” The man spat back.   
“Oh get over yourself. What do you think makes you so special” Joel yelled   
“Joel.. Joel. You don’t need to stand up for me. It’s okay” Jack said kindly 

“Just get the fuck outta here” Joel mumbled to the man. 

Geoff looked baffled at his friends 

Stand up for him. I’m the freak here Geoff thought to himself. 

“Sorry about that Geoff. Some people are assholes. I don’t know why they pushed you though, but i guess it’s a price you pay for hanging out with me.” Jack said 

“What? No I mean it was me they were fucking with. You guys don’t have to stand up for me. Sorry about that.” Geoff mumbled 

Everyone gave Geoff confused looks. 

“What are you talking about Geoff?” Jack asked 

“Uhh.. people fuck with me because i kinda don’t have a normal job.” Geoff looked at the ground “I get it if you guys don’t want to hanging out with me anymore.” 

“Wait what is it? Your job title that is?” Jack asked words filled with hope and confusion. 

“I… I don’t really know what it means but it’s something called Achievement Hunter” Geoff spoke softly. 

Jack felt like he was going to explode. “You.. your.. really?” Jack spoke.

Joel, Burnie, and Gus looked equally confused as Geoff. 

“Uh yeah I don’t know what it is.. But yeah.” Geoff mumbled 

“Me.. Me too.” Jack said letting out a soft chuckle

Geoff stared wide eyed at Jack for a moment. 

“What? Are you fucking with me.. I swear to god if you are fucking me Jack.” Geoff said shakily. 

“No no this is.. I’m.. I’m an Achievement Hunter too man. I.. I yeah.” Jack stuttered out.

Geoff and Jack stood for a moment until the shock that filled their faces turned into pure bliss. Geoff almost hugged him. For the first time in both of their lives they felt like they belonged. Like they had someone else to go through life with. 

And both Geoff and Jack have never been happier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it guys! Thank you for liking the first chapter! I hope this one is good too.


	3. Ryan Haywood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it took so long to get this out. I have a lot of things going on. I'll try to get the rest out soon! I hope you guys like it!

“No mom. Yes mom. Okay mom. I get it mom. It’s two weeks mom not a month.” Ryan said over the phone. 

Texas was much like Georgia. Hot, humid, sunny. Ryan knew his mother worried about him being so far from home but he couldn’t be happier. 

Advance Elections summer camp. 

He found the group of kids that flew out from various places and sat quietly with them. It was the middle of Freshman year that Ryan found his love for elections. He pried his mother so much about the summer camp the next few months that she gave in. 

Ryan’s mother was always supportive of him. She let him follow his heart and do whatever it is that he loved that month. From physics to drama, she would always help him and do what she could. Ryan stuck with drama for a few months until he found elections. Although he still enjoyed drama he fell in love with everything that had to do with elections. 

“Okay kids the bus is here” A tall man said. Ryan shuffled to the bus with the rest of the kids. The drive was short and when they got to the campus the ‘camp’ was being held in he could hardly contain his excitement. 

“Haywood, Ramsey, Pattillo room 108” The man said stopping in front of the room. To say Ryan was nervous would be an understatement. His roommates look like they were already friends, so they would likely want nothing to do with him. 

Geoff Ramsey looked like he could be 20. He had a few tattoos littered on his arms. Jack Pattillo had a full fledged beard. Although Ryan was older looking than most kids in his school, his broad shoulders and light stubble giving off an older appearance. 

“Hey I’m Geoff, and this is Jack” He said jabbing a finger to the man behind him.   
“Nice to meet you both. I’m Ryan” Ryan extended his hand and Geoff and Jack took it with kind smiles. 

Ryan’s nervousness left him the second Geoff and Jack laughed together. He felt something warm come over him. Geoffs laugh was contagious and soon he found himself laughing along with them. 

A knock on the door broke the boys out of there laughing fit. “Lights out at 10. We have a early morning tomorrow” A man said to the three of them. Receiving two okays and a scoff. 

“So Ryan. Where you from?” Geoff asked jumping on his bed. “Georgia, you guys?” Ryan responding 

“Right here. Well I moved from Alabama a year ago but yeah.” Geoff mumbled

Silence filled the room. 

“We should probably go to bed.” Jack said breaking the silence. 

Ryan nodded and went to his bed. Geoff doing the same. 

The room was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. Geoff and Ryan lost in thought and Jack eyelids slowly closing. 

“So Ryan what made you come to this camp? Have you always liked this kind of stuff?” Geoff whispered 

“Oh uh I found it online. It looked really cool, and not really. Kinda got into it this year. You?” He shrugged

“Same really.” Geoff answered.

Ryan felt it coming. Something he was dreading from the second he go onto the plane. He quickly played his story over in his head 

-

“Just tell people he’s a cook or something.” Ryan overheard his father say   
“We can’t they have his records John” His mother remind kindly   
“Well what the fuck else are we meant to do? Tell everyone our son has made up Job. Hell for all we know he could be in some gang or something” His father screamed.   
“You know he’s not. Not our little Ryan.” His mother said a crack in her voice.   
“He’s your little Ryan. I want nothing to do with him” Ryan’s father yelled before storming out the door. 

That day two years ago was the last day Ryan ever saw or heard from his father.   
-  
The question never came. Ryan heard Geoffs soft snoring a few minutes later. 

The next day was spent getting to know the campus and the rest of the kids. The teachers talked about what everyone will be doing and the camp ground rules. 

“Okay guys now we are going to split up my job title okay!” The camp leader said cheerfully. 

She started to explain who should go where. Ryan felt his body tense up. ‘I could lie’ he thought to himself. 

“Okay Ramsey, Pattillo, Haywood. Job titles please” A bored sounding man said. 

“Uh well.. Uh me and Jack can just go wait over there” Geoff mumbled. 

“Oh you are the special kids yeah okay” The man said

‘Special what the fuck does that mean?’ Ryan though. 

“Okay Haywood?” 

“Uhh.. I uh don’t really have one like that.” Ryan stuttered out. 

Geoff paused and looked at Ryan. 

“Alright well just tell me what it is and I’ll figure something out.” The man said clearly irritated

“Uh it’s called uh.. Achievement Hunter.. I don’t really know what it is but.. yeah” Ryan rushed out. 

Jack and Geoff stopped dead in their tracks. 

“Just go stand with those two.” The man said. 

“You.. You're an Achievement Hunter?” Jack said almost at a whisper

“Uh yeah.. yeah.. I don’t know what..” Ryan's voice was cut off by Geoffs arms being wrapped around him 

“uh Geoff.. I.. uh” Ryan said confusingly. 

Geoff pulled away the biggest smile.   
“Us too buddy. Us too” Geoff beamed.  
“Wait.. what? You guys are Achievement hunters??” Ryan asked

“Yeah.. Yeah we are.” Jack said joining the other two in a hug.


End file.
